discord_bnha_rp_gfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssia Xiong
Alyssia Xiong is a member of 1C. Quirk Unseen She can turn invisible and kill/harm without leaving a mark whilst using her quirk even if she does something like stabbing them. No marks left behind. She can also cause any object she touches to turn invisible too. When she uses her quirk too much: she becomes visible; she becomes clumsy; her voice is naturally louder; etc. Backstory Lys grew up quite comfortably. She had a warm, loving family and a fantastic friend that'd stick with her for years starting at the age of three. However, things went south once her friend began to have family issues. She began staying at Lys's house and by the age of four, her parents gave custody of her to Lys's parents. They didn't care, they wanted her gone. Lys and her family accepted the new addition with warmth and happiness. At the age of five, Lys experienced something very traumatic. The only people she'd talk to for years would be Lez and her parents. They all moved a great deal but every school was the same and Lys only talked to Lez. Eventually, they settled in Japan after 9 schools. Finally, her dad got a better position that didn't require constant moving and life began to look up. Now, she was at the age of 11. There were still mental scars but her quirk allowed her to hide her physical scars for the most part. In school, she clung to Lez as if she was her lifeline and her parents had to specifically ask for them to be seated near one another. The incident then occurred (Lez was murdered by Nozomi Maeko) and the seat by her was empty. She withdrew from the people around her and teachers called her out for never volunteering for questions. Her parents tried to explain but most teachers told her counselling would be required. Lys hated counselling and it seemed to make the problem worse. Most teachers gave up on her participating, just paying attention to her grades and gentle, quiet behaviour. Nightmares were often, she often went through school wishing her quirk would allow her to disappear entirely. If that was the case, she could maybe see Lez again. After the incident, it became a daily tradition to text the phone that belonged to Lez, that Lez's sister kept in order to keep Lys sane. She withdrew from her parents, falling into a state of self-doubt due to her quirk and past events. If she had a sheld quirk like her mother, she may have been able to save Lez. Her quirk was useless and brought her nothing but anxiety. She occasionally fought due to people mocking her or mentioning Lez. Stats Strengths * Determined * Quick learner * (Now) careful * Skilled with a knife and upper body strength * Good fighting stamina * Knows her limits Weaknesses * Bit headstrong * Stubborn * Has difficulty letting things go * Critical of self and others * Occasionally aggressive * Bad at using legs for kicks and such * Slow runner and low running stamina Trivia/Info * Alyssia was previously fearful of Piglet, but can now be said to be her friend. * She is noticeably close with Piglet, Avenna and Ghostie. * Her cousin is named Alexis Ruiz. * Her Assassination Classroom equivalent is Muramatsu. * She once tried to make her cousin dress as Dash for Halloween. She dressed as Violet. * Lys wears the male uniform. * She is a fan of chess. * Lys has these moments where the memories of things she has done or others have done to her become incredibly vivid to the point of her feeling sick. Then she reaches a boiling point and lashes out. * Lys fears people that can read minds, control the mind/body, manipulate thoughts or vision/make mirages, and people that can make her hear thoughts that aren't her own. So basically she was terrified of Piglet, (soon to be) Yuna and Emma. * She previously dated Tex. * Lys got her pocket knife after her friend was attacked. She's had it since and learned to fight using it and without it. * On the beach trip, Emma called her a "space slice". Category:Student Category:Yuuei Category:Main Students Category:1C